powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Handshake
Handshake is the fifth episode in the season of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis Dillon starts to have trust issues with Doctor K, since no one has seen him, but he is the one giving all the orders. Meanwhile, Tenaya 7 has to prove herself worthy, after her failure to obtain the Green Ranger Morpher. Plot Venjix is unleashing a Generation 9 attack bot that looks like “a giant bottle of window cleaner” as Tenaya calls it. Venjix says since he has a new attack bot, it’s got to be out with the old. Either Tenaya or one of his generals will get the boot but since Tenaya failed her one and only mission, she’s the one. The grinders surround Tenaya, but she says she’s learned one thing while pretending to be human, a “self-preservation instinct” and starts fighting them off. Venjix reconsiders. He orders Tenaya to find another way into the city. Dillon and Scott are showing off their respective rides to each other, revving up all the horses as Summer comes out to tell them could they be any louder? Doctor K calls Dillon in. Doctor K calls him Ranger Operator Series Black, as he likes to keep relationships as impersonal as possible, as it is easier that way. Doctor K has Dillon practice getting a handle on the invincibility shield so he can power his own zord. The Rangers are relaxing and Doctor K messes with Dillon as they get the alarm for a perimeter breach through an air intake. Ziggy rides with Flynn in his blue hummer, Summer has her bike and Dillon gets into his car but Flynn tells him he’s still working on changing his tires. So Dillon has to hitch a ride with Scott. Tenaya and an army of grinders are easily taking care of Col. Truman’s men as the Rangers arrive to join in. Scott literally speeds through the streets with Dillon holding on for dear life. “Ever heard of downshifting?” Dillon asks. Scott slams on the breaks, does a little Fast and the Furious move and stops the car right before Flynn and Summer’s own vehicles. “Heard of it, don’t buy it,” Scott answers. They all morph and bring out the big guns. Dillon and Tenaya spar. Scott, Summer, and Flynn come to help him and Tenaya retreats, but not before she attaches her detachable hand under Scott’s car. Back at the Garage, Doctor K wants to work with Dillon more on using his invincibility shield. But he’s had it with getting blasted over and over and calls out Doctor K. Have they ever seen him before? He could be anyone. Dillon walks out. At Venjix HQ, Tenaya mocks her big boss and tells him about leaving her hand under Scott’s car. At the Garage the next day, Flynn is making a smoothie when Tenaya’s hand starts doing surveillance. Tenaya controls the hand and has it sneak into Doctor K’s lab. The dome’s shield is breached and the Rangers start to head out, but Tenaya uses her hand to close the Garage doors. They realize something is in the Garage when Tenaya gives Ziggy a wedgie. They try to catch the hand but it’s too tricky for them. Tenaya gets it into Scott’s shirt and feels up his body while Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy start hitting Scott with pool cues trying to get the hand out until Dillon comes flying down from his room. He thinks he can get it but instead gets tripped up. Scott saves Dillon from getting burned from his car’s thrusters and they all morph to get it once and for all. A little trickery and Doctor K’s training for Dillon pays off as he uses the fridge canons to blast the hand out of commission. The Rangers go out to take care of the window cleaner bot and Ziggy and Dillon get their new zords. After another easy Zord win, back at the Garage, Dillon offers Doctor K an apology. “No, I owe all of you something,” Doctor K says. All the TV screens with the big K on it turn off. The Rangers aren’t sure what’s going on. The lab door opens and they walk in. Some Wizard of Oz-like chamber opens and find it empty until Doctor K shows up behind them. “Hello Rangers. I’m Doctor K.” says a young woman/girl in a lab coat and school uniform. The Rangers are shocked. “What!?” she asks, “You thought I’d be taller?” Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman (Credit only) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *??? as Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System (Voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - Road Blaster and Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) Notes *Debuted at its regular scheduled day and time of Saturday afternoon at 12:30pm ET/11:30am PT on ABC Kids. *This episode features the debut of the Black Ranger's Wolf Cruiser Zord, and Green Ranger's Tail Spinner Zord. Both are as yet unnamed onscreen. *Doctor K is introduced. *The hate-friendly relationship between Scott and Dillon is seen at the beginning of the episode and it will continue during the first half of the series. *The movement of Tenaya 7's detached hand is reminiscent of the character Thing, from the The Addams Family franchise. Quotes (as Dillon revs his car) Scott: Yo, Dillon, what you got under the hood of that heap? Six? Eight? Dillon: Twelve. And then some. Scott: Ever heard the expression, "too much of a good thing"? Dillon: Heard of it, don't buy it. Scott: What can I say, I like to live dangerously. Dillon: Explains your hair. (as Venjix's latest robot is revealed) Tenaya 7: It looks like a giant bottle of window cleaner. Sorry, are we trying to destroy Corinth or give the city a streak-free shine? Doctor K: Ranger Operator Series Black.... Dillon: Just call me Dillon. Doctor K: I would prefer to keep our relationship as impersonal as possible. Dillon: Really? Because I depict you as the warm and fuzzy type. Scott: What's the matter, Dillon, don't you trust me? Dillon: I don't know for sure who I can trust. Scott: If you were sure, it wouldn't really be trust now, would it? Venjix: I'm surprised you even bothered to come back. Tenaya 7: Let me guess, "I have failed you for the last time"? (as Tenaya 7's hand scuttles across the Garage floor) Doctor K: Rangers, I'm picking up signs of an intruder. Scott: Really, Doctor, you think?! Tenaya 7: I remember you. I've been dreaming about destroying you since the last time we met. Dillon: Keep dreaming. Doctor K: Ranger series Black, you still owe me three minutes of shield sequence training. Dillon: Bill me. (Goes to the fridge for a drink, but as soon as he opens it, a mounted weapon appears in it, aimed at him) You've got to be kidding. Doctor K: Shall we begin? See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM